Letters to Mum
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Complete. Letters to a deceased mother helps keep her informed of what's happening in the lives of her survivors.
1. Goodbye's the Saddest Word

**Title:** "Goodbye's The Saddest Word" (Fic 1 of ?)  
**Series:** "Letter's to Mum"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing/Rating:** Molly/Ginny ((PG13))  
**Summary:** A daughter says goodbye to her mother.  
**Overall Series Summary:** Letters to a deceased mother helps keep her informed of what's happening in the lives of her survivors.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** OOCness  
**Feedback:** Don't like it? Don't flame it. Constructive critisicm is ok and it's accepted, but please don't bash it.  
**Thank You:** To Shannon for the beta read. She's my savior! To my girl, Dru, for believing in me when no one else did.  
**Authoress Note:** Fic inspired by the song 'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' by Celine Dion. You can find the lyrics here: (http:)()(www)(lyricsfreak)(com/c/celine-dion/28277)html  
**Word Count:** 852 ((Doesn't include the Letter header))  
**Written on:** March 23, 2005

* * *

_Letter #1 - Goodbye, Mum (March 10, 1999)_

Dearest Mum,

I know you are probably wondering why I'm writing this and well, I am wondering the same thing, actually. I don't really know what to say except that I miss you. I'm not too good with words, so we'll see where this leads?

Dad misses you, too, you know? He cries at night when he thinks we're not awake, but I can't sleep too much anymore. Sometimes I'll creep to your room and sit against the wall, wishing I could just open the door and comfort him, but I know he wouldn't appreciate it. He's become extremely protective of us since it all started. He has trust that Harry's going to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but I guess he is scared to lose more of us.

Shortly after you died, we buried Fred, Percy, and Charlie. They're all with you wherever it is you are now, I'm sure. I just hope Percy's not such a jerk now. Maybe death did him good? George hasn't been the same since we buried Fred. It's like, according to Dad, someone missing a limb. They still feel it even if it's not there. We've caught him talking to himself and leaving part of his sentences hanging. Dad thinks George still believes Fred's with us. It hurts to watch him go through that and not know how to help him.

Ron's not doing so good either. Dad says he's depressed since you have been gone. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, and all he does is stare in front of him. He doesn't really acknowledge any of us, except Harry and Hermione. Honestly, I think it's all about the war strategy. They, like us, want to get this over with. He loves them, you know? I think it's more than friendship, but you didn't hear that from me, k?

Bill seems to be coping. He has Fleur with him so I think he has a bit more strength than the rest of us do. But, I also think he's hiding it quite well. 'It' being his pain. You know? Being the eldest and all, he might feel like he has to be the strongest out of us all, including Dad.

_-Sighs-_ I wish you could see us all again. Or maybe not. I think you would be mad to see what has happened to us. I try to keep the house clean as much as I can. I know you hated it whenever we messed it up right after you cleaned. I am not as good a cook as you are, but I think I'm getting better. The Order and the family don't seem to mind. Though, they could only be saying that so they won't hurt my feelings. It wouldn't happen. I can't fill your shoes, but I can keep trying.

I wish I could give you one last hug. I do miss you something terrible. I know we didn't get on well together too much when you were alive, but I did love you. I still do. I don't think I ever told you that enough, or how much I appreciated the fact that you were there whenever I needed you.

I'm sure you would be happy to know that I am about to finish my last year of Hogwarts. I'm not sure what I'll be doing afterwards. Seamus wants us to move in together, but I'm not sure right now. I'm not sure if I can leave Dad and George. Seamus said he wouldn't mind if we didn't have a place of our own for a while though. I wonder if we could add onto the burrow? You think Dad would go for that? This way, I'm still here with him, yet I have a 'home' with Seamus until I can find the strength to leave?

_-Soft breath-_ I'm sorry we failed you, Mum. We tried so hard to find you before it all ended. None of us got to say goodbye to you. We're all so angry it ended the way it did. It shouldn't have happened. If only I had went instead of you...

Dad gets angry with me when I put myself at blame. He doesn't believe it was my fault, but I know better. If we hadn't fought, you would still be here and alive. You would still be in his arms and maybe then, Fred, Percy, and Charlie would still be alive.

I should probably end this for now. I will write to you again soon to let you know how we're all doing. I wish I could give this to you to read, but I'm sure that wherever you are you can at least hear me when I read it out loud. I know you are always listening. That will never fail.

One last thing before I leave you for now, Mum. I hope you know that no matter where you are, or what it is you have become in death, I will always love you. You were the greatest mother to exist. Even in death, you still are.

I love you, Mum.

Your loving daughter,

Ginerva Weasley


	2. Another Day, Another Fight

**Title:** "Another Day, Another Fight" (Fic 2 of ?)  
**Sequel to:** "Goodbye's The Saddest Word" (Fic 1 of ?)  
**Series:** "Letter's to Mum"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp  
**Pairing/Rating:** Molly/Ginny ((PG13))  
**Summary:** Another fallen body.  
**Overall Series Summary:** Letters to a deceased mother helps keep her informed of what's happening in the lives of her survivors.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** OOCness  
**Feedback:** Don't like it? Don't flame it. Constructive critisicm is ok and it's accepted, but please don't bash it.  
**Thank You:** To Shannon for the beta read. She's my savior! To my girl, Dru, for believing in me when no one else did.  
**Authoress Note:** Fic inspired by the song 'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' by Celine Dion. You can find the lyrics here: www (dot) lyricsfreak (dot) com (slash) c (slash) celine-dion (slash) 28277 (dot) html...or wherever you search for lyrics!  
**Word Count:**647 ((Doesn't include the Letter header))  
**Written on:** April 6, 2005

* * *

_Letter #2 - We lost another one today... (May 10, 1999)_

Dearest Mum,

It's been awhile since I last wrote you, but so much has happened. I don't even know where to begin. I guess, first, I want to say that I miss you even more than before. It's getting harder by the minute to survive this war and the closer the end comes, we're wondering if it's really going to happen. We can all hope, right?

Mum, I'm sad to tell you that we lost George. Dad is mourning, as are Ron and Bill, but I am not sure how to feel about it. Part of me is saddened by his loss and I really miss him, but another part of me is happy because he is with Fred again. He missed him so much, you know? Much like we all did, but I think it was George who missed him the most. I think he wanted to leave this world to join Fred in the other one. If that's the case, then why should I be sad about it?

Though, I'm sure you already know all of this. The two of them are probably still giving you gray hairs wherever it is you are, yes? -_smiles_- I'm sure they are and they're doing it proudly. I'm sure there was great rejoicing there when George arrived. The Weasley clan is growing there and it's fading here, but that's all in due time when we're all rejoined.

Ron was hurt in the same battle we lost George. He's been in a coma for the past three weeks and since then Harry and Hermione haven't left him. Harry refuses and Hermione just can't bring herself to let go of his hand. Strange enough, we had a bit of shocking news that involves Harry. Since Harry refuses to leave Ron's bedside, he's had a visitor staying with him. Care to guess? I doubt you will. It's odd, but it makes so much sense...Professor Snape.

There are moments when we're all in the room with Ron, talking to him to try and get him awake, and Professor Snape will come into the room, not a say a word, walk over to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders. It's amazing to see, Mum. Harry, just by that simple touch, can go from tense to relaxed without so much as blinking an eye. Seamus thinks that once the war is over with, things will be better between the two, but I think it's already on its way.

Bill and Fleur are expecting their first baby. She's around five or six weeks, I think. Bill told us during a dinner when she was around three weeks. I think it's wonderful, really. They've already decided that if they have a little girl, they are going to give her your name. Isn't that precious? Dad cried when Bill told him that. We're just hoping that no one else will fall in this battle. It has to end soon. We can all hope and pray for that day, anyway.

Professor Dumbledore shut down the school for all the years except seventh years. I'm struggling, but I'm still doing well. It's hard to concentrate with everything going on. But, I will do well because I want to make you proud of me.

Dad said that once the war is over and Ron's woken up, we're going to have a traditional Weasley family celebration in honor of all those we have lost and for those that have survived.

I am going to end this now and I'll write you again soon to let you know what's going on. Please remember we're all eager to see you again, but we know we can't wish for death. We will indeed live until our time is up. Please give George a kiss for me and tell him I'm happy he's finally at peace with Fred once again.

Your loving daughter,  
Ginerva Weasley


	3. Celebration of Life

**Title:** "Celebration of Life" (Fic 3 of ?)  
**Sequel to:** " Another Day, Another Fight " (Fic 2 of ?)  
**Series:** "Letter's to Mum"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp Molly/Ginny ((PG13))  
**Summary:** A Weasley celebration.  
**Overall Series Summary:** Letters to a deceased mother helps keep her informed of what's happening in the lives of her survivors.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** OOCness  
**Feedback:** Don't like it? Don't flame it. Constructive critisicm is ok and it's accepted, but please don't bash it.  
**Thank You:** To Shannon for the beta read. She's my savior! To my girl, Dru, for believing in me when no one else did.  
**Authoress Note:** Fic inspired by the song 'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' by Celine Dion. You can find the lyrics here: www (dot) lyricsfreak (dot) com(slash) c (slash) celine-dion (slash) 28277 (dot) html...or wherever you find lyrics!  
**Word Count:** 702 ((Doesn't include the Letter header))  
**Written on:** April 6, 2005

* * *

_Letter #3 - Lots of good news... (June 27, 1999)_

Dearest Mum,

Wow. So many things have happened since my last letter and for once, it's all been good news. So, the question is...where do I even begin?

First off, we're suspecting Fleur's around 13 weeks now. I'm not good with things like that so I just go on here say and all that. They do know they're having a little girl and they've decided to call her Molly Ginerva Fleur Weasley. How precious is that, Mum? They're having their own little Molly! Bill's ecstatic about it all. He can't believe he's going to be a father and he's already in a panic about what to do and what not to do. It's funny to watch him be all flustered and worried. Dad just grins at him.

Secondly, Ron woke up a few days after my last letter to you. Harry and Hermione were with him when it happened. I was home with Dad to make him rest for a bit. We got the fire-call from Harry about an hour after he was awake. Dad hugged him so hard and both had trouble letting go. For the first time since all of this happened, Ron cried. I was relieved, as was Dad and the others. As of today, Ron's recovery is better and better. He's doing therapy and it helps him recover quite well. Hermione still doesn't leave his side.

There is more good news, Mum, and I'm sure you'll be happy to hear about this. Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a week ago. I was on the battlefield when it happened. It was a great day in the wizarding world. A celebration was held all throughout Hogsmeade for Harry and all those involved in the final battle. It was long, hard, and it was all worth it.

More news about Harry, Mum. You ready for it? -_grins_- This is the coolest part, I think. After the official ceremony, right in front of everyone, Harry kissed Professor Snape right on the lips! It was great to see all the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Mum. I knew there was more than met the eye with those two. Ha! Bill owes me a favor now because he lost the bet. I am so good, aren't I?

Tonight, we're having the Weasley celebration. All of the professors will be here, as will most of the survivors of the Order. We've had a banner made up with all those we have lost in the battle: You, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Lavendar, Parvarti, Padma, and the many others. Professor Dumbledore is going to honor all of the fallen with a special naming ceremony. He's asked for a statue be made and placed in front of Hogwarts for all to see, and to remember.

Now, for more of the news and the biggest yet...for me anyway. I haven't told Dad or anyone else about this, but I will do that tonight with Seamus. Since I'm no longer in school and I graduated top of the class, on graduation night, Seamus asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're going to be married at the end of the summer, or so we hope. He got an offer in Ireland that he can't turn down. It's a wonderful position for him and he wants me to be with him. I just couldn't say no. I love him so much.

I'm hoping Dad and the boys will be ok about the news, and about my leaving. I know it's rough on all of us, but with the war out of the way, I don't see how this could be a bad thing. We already plan to visit each weekend and I refuse to go more than a week without seeing Dad. I need him more now than ever before. I doubt I could stop seeing him all together.

Ok, Mum. Another good ending to another letter. I do hope you are all well and safe in your world. I miss you terribly and I'll keep you updated about what's going on. Hopefully, it won't be such a long time between letters.

I love you and please give kisses to my brothers for me.

Your loving daughter,  
Ginerva Weasley


	4. Summer Lovin'

**Title:** "Summer Lovin'" (Fic 4 of 5)  
**Sequel to:** "Celebration of Life" (Fic 3 of 5)  
**Series:** "Letter's to Mum"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp ((mod2682(at)yahoo(dot)com)) **  
Pairing/Rating:** Molly/Ginny ((PG13))  
**Summary:** No longer a Weasley by name, but always by heart.  
**Overall Series Summary:** Letters to a deceased mother helps keep her informed of what's happening in the lives of her survivors.  
**D****isclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** OOCness  
**Feedback:** Don't like it? Don't flame it. Constructive critisicm is ok and it's accepted, but please don't bash it.  
**Thank You:** To Shannon for the beta read. She's my savior! To my girl, Dru, for believing in me when no one else did.  
**Authoress Note:** Fic inspired by the song 'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' by Celine Dion. You can find the lyrics here: http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)lyricsfreak(dot)com(slash)c(slash)celine-dion(slash)28277(dot)html  
**Word Count:** 552 ((Doesn't include the Letter header))  
**Written on: **July 15, 2005

* * *

_  
Letter #4 - Ginerva Weasley-Finnigan at your service (September 10, 1999)_

Dearest Mum,

-sighs- I did it again and yes, you can scold me if you wish. Things, once again, have been hectic, but still, that's no excuse. For this, I'm sorry.

Well, as you might have guessed, I'm now Misses Seamus Finnigan. I'm so proud, Mum. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met, next to Dad of course -chuckles- No one can be as wonderful or perfect as Dad, but my husband comes pretty close to that. I am sure you would approve of him, Mum. He takes such good care of me and he already longs to start our family together. We decided to wait a few years though, but he's still very eager about it -smiles-

Dad cried on my wedding day. Can you believe that? It was such an emotional roller coaster for us all that day. Seamus did something I had no clue about. Do you know what he did for me, Mum? It was beautiful.

Without my knowing, or even to the Weasley clan, him, Harry, and Hermione set up the place with large pictures of you and my brothers. None of us could believe he would go through so much trouble, but since that day, Bill and Ron have treated him with respect, and even as one of their own.

We live in Ireland, but I'm always at the burrow with Dad. Ron and Hermione are living there, and get this, Mum. So are Harry and Severus. Shocking, isn't it? It seems the once snarky Potions master has taken to muggle technology and Dad now has a friend to talk to. It makes all of us smile to know they've come so far so fast.

Harry and Severus are happy together. It amazes all of us just how well they fit together, too. Though, you can't tell Harry, but Severus went to Dad and asked for his permission to bond with Harry. How romantic is that? Dad's not even Harry's real father, but Severus acknowledges how much we all love and cherish Harry. I personally think he's adorable under that cold-hearted mask he puts on in front of other people.

Ron and Hermione are engaged, too. It's amazing how well they fit together. All the couples around here amaze me, actually. It feels weird to know I got married before my youngest brother, but at the same time, I'm happy I could through it before so I can help Hermione through it all! -laughs softly- She's already a nervous wreck! So cute, really.

Bill's daughter is around 25 weeks, I believe. Fleur has to stay in bed due to complications. Don't worry, Mum. Everything's all right, they're just taking precautions about it all. They're eager and they keep telling us they're ready for Molly to be born. Dad told Bill he was just as excited when he heard about your first pregnancy and how things went. That would have been funny to see, I'm sure.

Anyway, Mum. I will write you again, I promise. I won't tell you how soon or how late because well, you know me, right? I will write again when I have the chance. I do hope you are still doing well and please remember that we are still thinking about you.

I love you, Mum.

Your loving daughter,  
Ginerva Weasley-Finnigan


	5. The End of an Era

**Title:** "The End of Era" (Fic 5/5)  
**Sequel to:** "Summer Lovin'" (Fic 4/5)  
**Series:** "Letter's to Mum"  
**Authoress:** Mistress Vamp ((mod2682(at)yahoo(dot)com))  
**Pairing/Rating:** Molly/Ginny ((PG13))  
**Summary:** Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight.  
**Overall Series Summary:** Letters to a deceased mother helps keep her informed of what's happening in the lives of her survivors.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the "Harry Potter" fandom. Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own pleasures. Please don't sue. I have nothing to give.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** OOCness  
**Feedback:** Don't like it? Don't flame it. Constructive critisicm is ok and it's accepted, but please don't bash it.  
**Thank You:** To Shannon for the beta read. She's my savior! To my girl, Dru, for believing in me when no one else did.  
**Authoress Note:** Fic inspired by the song 'Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)' by Celine Dion. You can find the lyrics here: http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)lyricsfreak(dot)com(slash)c(slash)celine-dion(slash)28277(dot)html  
**Word Count:** 610 ((Doesn't include the Letter header))  
**Written on:** July 15, 2005

**Special Note:** Should I write a sequel to this? An epilogue? Anything? Or did I complete it in a good way? –bites lip-

* * *

_Letter #5 - The Final Goodbye (December 25, 1999)_

Dearest Mum,

Merry Christmas, Mum.

How are you and the boys doing? I hope you are all doing well and that your Christmas will be full of joy on the plane of existence you are on now.

The first set of news: Molly Ginerva Fleur Weasley was born November 12, 1999. According to Bill, she was a bit premature, but she was very healthy and she has a set of lungs that would make you proud! She's already a feisty one and she's just over a month old! She's so beautiful, too, Mum. She has the Weasley hair, freckles, and eyes, but she has your temper and Fleur's sweet personality. You would be proud. We all are.

Secondly, Ron and Hermione said their wedding vows earlier this month. Again, Dad cried. It was a beautiful ceremony. Very simple, yet elegant and very fitting for Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Harry and Severus are bonded. They have taken residence in Ireland close to Seamus and I. Oddly enough, Seamus and Severus are working together to create potions. Oh, Seamus doesn't brew them, of course. He grows the herbs as a sideline job to his normal work. He's well known, you know? Everyone loves the mixes he creates and according to some, he can make the greatest elixir to exist! We live comfortably and all that. -smiles- He makes me very happy.

Other news on Harry and Severus...they're adopting their own children. There were several children orphaned in the war and Harry, of course, having always wanted a big family, was ecstatic when Severus came to him with the idea. At first, Severus talked to Seamus and I about it. It's odd how much the four of us have become our own little family in Ireland.

What else? Oh! Yes. Dad started his own business. He's an inventor. Can you believe that? He makes wizarding toys out of muggle toys. He's getting quite the response, oddly enough, from both sides. Muggles just believe he's a magician. We all go along with it -winks-

We're all going to be here at the Burrow for Christmas and tonight, when it clicks midnight, we're going to bury these letters next to your stone so you will finally be able to read them. Dad's read them all so far and each one has brought him to tears. Bill, Ron, and the others have read them as well. They all thought the idea was brilliant -smiles- I'm glad I was able to do something that benefited all of us.

I also have a bit of news that I wanted to share with you before all others, including my own husband. Two days ago, I found out that I'm pregnant. I am four weeks along and I plan on telling Seamus tonight. I am not sure how he will react, but I am hoping he will be happy. I'm shocked, but I'm already excited. I hope to have a baby boy that will be just as beautiful as his father. That would be completely wonderful in my book.

Ok, Mum. The Burrow's starting to be full of people, so I must end this letter and say my final goodbye. Just know that whatever happens to us all, you are always in our thoughts, our prayers, our hearts, and none of us will ever forget you. You are beautiful and your laugh still lights all of our hearts, despite you no longer being here. Our memories are always complete when we think of you.

We love you, Mum, and you, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George are all in our thoughts.

Goodbye, Mum. May you always rest in peace.

Your loving daughter,  
Ginerva Weasley-Finnigan


End file.
